A Series Of Unfortunate Events
by IzzyQuagmire11
Summary: This is the Quagmire's series of unfortunate events.
1. Chapter 1

**My Snicket-styled A Series Of Unfortunate Events, but instead of the Baudelaire's story, I'm writing about the Quagmire's dreadful story.**

If you've started reading this story hoping for a happy story, then I'm afraid you are reading the wrong story. This story is full of angst and pain, and will cause you to weep yourself to sleep at night, so it would be best of you just stop reading this right now, and pick out a more cheerful book, I dare to say, that the story of the Baudelaire's may be even more cheerful than this story.

The Quagmire family were taking a weekend to stay in the house. The Quagmire family were very wealthy, as they possessed the famous Quagmire sapphires, as therefore, they lived in an enormous mansion.

Mr Quagmire was in the family library with his wife, and their son, Quigley. Quigley Quagmire was probably one of the worlds youngest, and talented cartographers. He enjoyed spending hours and hours in the family library studying atlas' and drawing maps of his own. Quigley was the oldest of the triplets, being born 10 minutes before Duncan Quagmire. Duncan was upstairs in his bedroom reading the newspaper. Duncan was very interested in journalism, and he enjoyed reading the newspaper, hoping that one day, he will be the journalist writing the daily headlines in it. Duncan was the middle Quagmire triplet, being born 15 minutes before Isadora Quagmire. Isadora was also upstairs in _her_ bedroom sitting at her window. Isadora liked the sit by her window when thinking of poems. Isadora was a very good poet, and she liked to write in couplets. She would enjoy spending an afternoon sitting by her window thinking of amazing poems to write down, and as you've probably guessed by now, Isadora is the youngest of the Quagmire triplets. This moment of the Quagmire triplets life may be the last cheerful and enjoyable moment of their lives for a long time.

Quigley was looking at a very difficult map, when he stopped his thinking, because of the sudden smell of smoke. He was confused.

"Mum, Dad, is Duncan or Izzy in the kitchen?" Quigley asked puzzlingly.

"No, they're both upstairs silly", Mrs Quagmire replied, smiling. Quigley nodded and gave a slight smile to his mother, then resumed studying the difficult map. Quigley couldn't concentrate on the map, as he had before. He knew there was something terrible wrong, and if only he had noticed sooner, maybe the terrible fate that lay ahead could have been avoided. He put the atlas back on the shelf and looked out the window. There was a green van driving speedily away from the mansion with a strange picture of an eye on the back. Quigley had a strange feeling and ran out of the library. Mr and Mrs Quagmire looked at him strangely and merely carried on with reading the books they were reading. To Quigley's surprise, as he exited the library, all he could see were the flickering orange flames of a fire in the hallway, spreading upstairs rapidly. He gasped.

"MUM, DAD! THERE'S A FIRE!" Quigley shouted, very scared. Mr and Mrs Quagmire rose to their feet quickly and ran to where Quigley was standing. They took his hand, tears in their eyes. They lifted the rug in the library to reveal a door, which they opened, which lead to a passageway of some sort. They ushered Quigley into the passageway.

"Quigley, you wait in here. Don't leave here. We'll be back with your siblings. It'll be okay", Mrs Quagmire said to her son, not knowing that they would be the last words she would ever say to her dear son, Quigley.

Isadora was smiling. The thoughts that were approaching her head seemed to be building up to an amazing poem and she couldn't wait to write the words down. There was a loud knocking on her door.

"WHAT? I'm kind of busy here", Isadora exclaimed in annoyance. She never liked people coming into her room and disrupting her thought process.

"THERE'S A FIRE DOWNSTAIRS! QUICK! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Duncan yelled desperately into his sisters' room. The door opened quickly and Isadora realized, to her dismay, Duncan was telling the truth. Duncan grabbed Isadora's hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Okay, the drain pipe is outside the window of this bathroom. We can get out the window, and climb down the drain pipe, and pray that our parents and Quigley can exit safely", Duncan said, while opening the window and gesturing Isadora to go first. Isadora was crying. She lifted her foot onto the sink and pulled herself up. Carefully, she stepped onto the windowsill, and took hold of the drain pipe.

"I'm scared Duncan", she said quietly, and Duncan put his hand on hers.

"Me too", he replied. Isadora looked at him. Then she started climbing down the pipe, and watched her brother do the same thing, above her. The climb down the pipe was a terrible one. The sounds of fire engine sirens and the smell of the fire caused the children to cry harder.

Duncan thought of all the interesting and valuable pieces of information that would burn in the mansion's library, and that caused him to cry hard. Isadora thought of her brother, and her parents, hoping they would survive the horrible fire that was ruining their home, and Quigley was thinking of his home, and his whole family, who sadly never returned to retrieve him from the passageway, and so he cried harder.

**There will be more chapters soon. Review Please. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm glad you two are out alive. Is there anymore of your family in there?" the fireman asked. Isadora and Duncan looked at each other and exchanged sad looks. They knew that their parents and their brother were in there, and they didn't dare think about what could happen to their family. Duncan looked sadly at the fireman.

"Our parents and our brother is in there", he said trying not to cry. He could see from the corner of his eye that his sister was crying. She grabbed his arm, and leaned her head against it, crying hard.

"Don't worry children, our department is in there right now, and your family will be out soon. Tell me, do you know how the fire started?" the fireman asked, almost as if he didn't care one bit about the children's situation.

"No, we just know that the fire was started downstairs, it spread fast, and the rest of our family is down there somewhere" Duncan answered, trying to stay strong. The fireman put a comforting hand on the children's shoulders, and walked toward the burning mansion.

Duncan put his arm around Isadora, as they cried quietly together outside the remains of their house. Duncan was grateful he had managed to save his dark blue notebook, which he used for taking notes. This was where he worked hard on his journalism. Isadora was also grateful that she had taken her black notebook, in which she wrote down all of her poems. The two triplets stood there in hope that their brother, mother and father would emerge from the black smoke racing out the windows and doors of their home.

I'm sorry to say that the Quagmire triplets never saw their parents or brother emerge from the smoke. The only people who walked out of the house were the firemen, who looked quite upset. Duncan and Isadora cried and cried, for their family. They tried to think of the last thing they had said to their family. This only made them feel guilty. Just hours before the terrible fire, Duncan, Isadora and Quigley had been arguing about something that had happened at school the previous day. Duncan and Isadora had ganged up on Quigley calling him names and saying things they desperately wished they hadn't said. Quigley got upset, and called his parents, who were very angry and upset with Duncan and Isadora. This is why the two triplets had been sent to their rooms at the time of the fire. The two triplets felt very guilty that their parents had left them, whilst feeling angry at them, and they had been terrible to their brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't mean to sound desperate, but I WOULD LIKE REVIEWSS!!! Thanks ;] Btw... a warning, in future chapters, there may be a hint of romance but not very much :)**

"So let me get this straight. You were both in the house at the time of the fire, but your brother and parents were downstairs?" Mr James asked. Isadora bit her lip.

"For the 7th time, yes" she said, trying not to get too angry at the man. Mr James was in charge of the Quagmire's affairs and needed to find them a home.

"All sounds a bit unreal to me, but if you say so..." he said. Isadora was getting ready to shout at him, but Duncan covered her mouth before she could speak. He knew it would only cause more trouble if she started an argument.

"So, Mr James, Where exactly are we going to?" Duncan asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

"I've been told to send you to Prufrock Preparatory School, just 5 more minutes and we'll be there. I hear it's a lovely school. Lovely principal, and lovely pupils" Mr James said, in an enthusiastic tone. "I have got a feeling you'll love it there."

Duncan and Isadora exchanged glances of disbelief before carrying on looking out the window.

"Sounds great" Duncan said quietly, trying to satisfy Mr James.

The car stopped outside a large building. It was a strange building. It looked like a graveyard, which made the orphans think more of their brother and their parents. There were children everywhere, and the two triplets didn't know where to start. They were nervous about starting a new school but hoping that life could only get better. They were wrong, of course, but that's dramatic irony for you.

"Vice Principal Nero has demanded to speak to you as soon as you arrive, so off you go, have a lovely time children" Mr James said, before giving them a little nod and getting back into the car. They had no belongings, all were ruined in the fire, apart from the clothes they were already wearing. Duncan looked at Isadora, her black medium length hair, messed up from the frantic running around. Her exhausted looking face, covered in ashes and dirt. Isadora looked at Duncan, almost as if looking into a mirror. She saw his messed up short black hair and his exhausted face covered in ashes and dirt. Various children walked past giving dirty looks to the Quagmire orphans, and it only made them feel more distraught, that people could be so ignorant to them, whilst not knowing their terrible past.

"I wonder where Vice Principal Nero's office is?" Duncan asked, half talking to himself. Isadora shook her head, half listening, and half taking in the view of the school.

"It's not the best looking school, is it?" she said, looking up at the gravestone shaped buildings.

"No. And the other children don't seem to be very nice, but you never know" Duncan replied, looking around at the other pupils. "I suppose we'd better find Vice Principal Nero's office, we'll have to ask someone" he said, reluctantly.

"Excuse me, do you know where Vice Principal Nero's office is?" Isadora asked a small girl, looking about the age of 10.

"Yes I do. But why should I tell an ugly cakesniffing tramp like you?" she replied with a smirk on her face, and laughing with her small nasty friends.

"I will NOT have ANYONE talk to me like that! Don't even start calling me names you little.." Isadora was interrupted.

"What my sister means is that could you please tell us, and we'll never bother you again?" Duncan asked, hoping maybe, just maybe, the little girl would be nice.

"Well, I guess I could tell you. It's just up there", she said, pointing up to a tall building. "You're very good looking, what is your name?" she asked, in a flirtatious way.

"Uhh.. Duncan" he replied.

"Well, Duncan, I think if you want a better reputation in this academy, it would be best if you dump this 'sister' of yours, and hang around with me and _my_ friends" she said, smiling, and glaring at Isadora. Isadora turned bright red with anger, and started walking towards the girl.

"Umm, Isadora and I need to go, but thanks anyway" Duncan said, trying to stop Isadora. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her toward Vice Principal Nero's office.

Isadora knocked on the door.

"Excuse me sir, may we come in?" Isadora asked, as politely as she could, only to find a rude and humiliating answer.

"_Excuse me sir, may we come in?_ How DARE you interrupt a genius at work? Come in you cakesniffers." He replied. Duncan and Isadora looked at each other and Duncan quickly opened the door to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still NEED more reviews!! Ok.. :) Thanks... Anyway.. Here's Chapter 4:**

Duncan and Isadora opened the door to see Vice Principal Nero, with his Violin in his hand. He wasn't a very pleasing person to look at, so they triplets decided to look at the floor. The floor wasn't such a pleasant site either. It was dirty and covered in bits of hair, but they'd rather look at the dirty floor than Vice Principal Nero's face.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked impatiently. He looked at his arm, as if he were looking at a watch, except there was no watch there at all. He was just being rude.

"We are new here, our names are Duncan and Isadora Quagmire" Duncan said nervously. Vice Principal Nero was an intimidating person to talk to, so Duncan felt a little nervous talking to him.

"_We are new here, our names are Duncan and Isadora Quagmire"_ he mocked, with an annoying smile on his face. Isadora and Duncan looked at each other. Isadora was about to talk when she was interrupted.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, almost as if he didn't care.

"We were told to come to you, sir. We need to know where to go and what to do" Isadora said, putting on a smile, hoping that it would change Vice Principal Nero's perception on the children.

"_We need to know where to go and what to do"_ he said, somewhat proud.

"And why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Because you're our principal!" Duncan exclaimed impatiently.

"_Because you're our principal" _mocked Vice Principal Nero. Isadora rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she had such an annoying and rude principal.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You sleep in that small shack over there", he said, pointing out the window to a small rusty shack. Duncan and Isadora looked shocked. "I hear you're orphans, so you can't get permission from your parents or guardians to stay in the luxury dorms" he said, happily, and smiled down at the frowning children.

"Here, take these booklets, it tells you _all_ the rules of the school in here" he said, handing a booklet to each orphan. "Why are you so sad, you stupid cakesniffing twins?" he asked, rudely. Isadora tried to hold in her anger.

"Triplets" she corrected.

"_Triplets"_ Vice Principal Nero mocked. "I don't care whether you're brother died or not. It's not my problem, now get out of here before I hit you!" he shouted. Isadora felt a tear in her eyes as her brother put his arm around her and led her out of the room. All they could hear as they walked towards the rusty shack was the screeching noise of Vice Principal Nero's terrible violin playing.

As the two triplets walked down the path to their new room, they couldn't help think about Quigley and their parents. They missed their family so much, and they wished the fire never happened.

"I don't like him" Duncan said, breaking the silence.

"Well, of course you don't, he insulted us!" Isadora blurted out, sounding very angry. She looked down and started crying. "I'm sorry" she said through her tears. Duncan put his arm around her and opened the door to the shack.

"It's okay Izzy. Wow this place isn't very nice" he said, frowning.

There was a LOT of fungus growing on the ceiling, and there were hundreds of crabs running around on the floor. The wallpaper was green with pink hearts, which made the children feel sick, and there was two very uncomfortable looking beds in each corner. The two triplets sat down on their new beds in their new rooms, wondering what lay ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW !!!!!!!! Anyways, chapter 5:**

As the children sat there flicking through the thick tatty books Vice Principal Nero had given them, they were astonished by all the stupid rules that the school had.

"This is ridiculous!" Isadora exclaimed, almost too shocked to speak. "There's a punishment of receiving your drink in a puddle on your tray, how stupid is that?" she said.

"I know, it's a weird school" Duncan replied. "But I think we're just going to have to deal with it"

"I don't know if I can, I want to leave. NOW! I HATE it here already and we've only just arrived!" she sobbed. "I want mom and dad and Quigley back! NOW Duncan NOW!! Why did this have to happen to us!? It's just not fair! We have the WORST lives ever! I just want to kill myself, to save me from this torture!" Isadora screamed while fighting against plenty of tears. She picked up her book and slammed it on the floor, causing _all_ the crabs to scatter in different directions. She was about to knock over the bed, when Duncan grabbed her arm.

"Calm down Izzy. Don't say stuff like that, we're all each other have left, and that means we can't afford to lose each other" Duncan said, hugging his sister.

"DON'T TELL _ME _TO CALM DOWN! DON'T! I HATE THEM SO MUCH!" she shouted, louder than you could imagine.

"Who? Who do you hate Is?" Duncan asked, trying not to cry at the sight of his sister.

"OUR PARENTS, QUIGLEY!" she yelled. She paused, thinking about what she had just said, and then she cried harder. "THEY LEFT US HERE! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT? I'D HAVE RATHER DIED ALONG WITH _THEM_!" She put her head in her hands and cried hard. Duncan put his arm on Isadora's shoulder.

"You don't hate them, Izzy. They didn't know, they couldn't have known about the fire, so you can't blame them. Calm down" he whispered into her ear. Isadora sat up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She hugged Duncan for a long time.

"I'm sorry I yelled" she said quietly, "I just really want them back"

"So do I" Duncan replied, in an even quieter voice.

_BANG BANG BANG! _There was a loud knocking on the door of the shack. The two orphans looked at each other and got up to answer the door.

"Hello?" Isadora asked the person, who looked considerably angry.

"You're LATE to my lesson you ugly cakesniffers!" said the voice, loudly and furiously.

"I'm sorry, but we've just arrived" Duncan said, trying to stay calm. The man looked down at him and put his hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"I really don't care about when you arrived, get to my lesson NOW!" he screamed.

"Okay, Okay... Gosh, you don't have to shout" Isadora said, which angered the teacher more.

"DON'T TALK TO _ME_ LIKE THAT!" he said, looking somewhat proud.

"Well, _sorry_, but you just don't _have_ to shout, I was just making a point" she said, looking up at him, wondering if he was going to get angrier. He rolled his eyes, and walked out, signalling the two triplets to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

**QUIGLEY'S P.O.V**

Quigley could hear to screams from his mother, father, brother and sister from above him. He cried. _Will I ever see them again? I never even got to say goodbye to them. _He realized that they probably weren't coming back, so he decided _he _needed to save his family. Quigley pushed on the metal door that opened to his library. It wouldn't budge. He pushed as hard as he could, using _all_ of his energy, but it was no use. _Something must've fallen on it, how am I going to get out now?_ He sat there for a while, thinking of his life. Was he stuck there forever. Would he starve and die in there? He sat there for about an hour, when he heard no more sounds from above the trapdoor, he decided it was time to try and escape.

Ahead of him, he could see something he had never noticed before, a tunnel. _All this time, we've had a secret tunnel underneath our house and we never knew?_ He walked slowly through the tunnel, wondering what was on the other side, or even if there wasn't anything on the other side, and he was trapped in there for the rest of his miserable life. He walked for about 15 minutes, and as his legs grew more and more tired, he noticed that he had reached the end of the tunnel. He sat down on the floor and rested against the wall. He was tired and he couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything, but a car driving away, fast. _There's people up there, maybe there's a way up._ And he was right, as when he banged on the roof, a door opened, letting in blinding light, as he hadn't seen anything for over an hour. He stepped up into the room, which seemed to be a library. The place seemed to be abandoned, but Quigley realized that this was the only place he could stay at this moment, so he looked around the house, for a bed and some food.

**SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT GUYS, BUT PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
